Sirius is Sirius
by Kagasu
Summary: A sirius story or is it?


**Prequel**

Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at young Harry Potter and smiled, "and so it ends, Avada" something was wrong, he thought. Something is wrong, a flash of green light and then…pain. He had never felt anything like this before, his body felt hot, smoke rose from it and his flesh bubbled. Voldemort lay on the ground, a shadow of himself, incorporeal. His body, destroyed by a mere child, and the love of his mother. He slithered away unable to walk, aching with every move. I need a new body, he thought.

Wormtail you fool, I will make sure that you suffer just as I have he thought. It was only a few days ago when he had heard that those cursed Potter's location had been discovered.

**Chapter one:**

The Looking Glass

Sirius Black stared at the reflection in the mirror. "Good morning Sirius," he told himself. "You don't look so well, are you ill?"

"Go to pieces," his reflection spilt back at him.

"Now Sirius that's not very polite, shame on you." Sirius wiped the mirror with a cloth but the spit wouldn't dissolve. "Must be on your side of the mirror," Sirius grins.

His reflection leaped at him but fell to the ground.

"Temper, temper, Sirius we must learn to control that temper of ours."

"When I get out of here, I'll make sure that you pay with your life."

Sirius yawned, "This old story? Sirius my boy I thought we would have come up with better insults than this."

"Give me back my face, you little…"

"Now, now Sirius, you're going to give us a bad name." Sirius paused, "Where are the Potters?" he asked.

His reflection grin, "If you are so good at being me, then why don't you ask James yourself?"

"Oh I plan to do just that my boy, but I want answers from you first,"

"James and Lily are going to tell you nothing. Nothing all you doppelganger."

"Sirius, Sirius" he tapped the reflection's check. "You don't know how much information the Potters have already told me." He paused and grinned, "Or rather how much they told you."

Sirius in the mirror nose's flared, "You're nothing but a liar James and Lily know me better than that. You lie they would tell you nothing."

"Oh but you are wrong my dear Sirius, I know every little secret of yours, every little hope of yours, every little dream of yours." Sirius lean closer to the mirror, "I know everything about you, your fears, your nightmares, your loves and hates."

"You are not me!" the reflection screamed.

"But I am Sirius but I am you," Sirius laughed.

"You are not me, you will never be me." The reflection retorted.

Sirius laughed, "If you say so my dear clone, if you say so."

"If you know where the Potters are then why ask me?" the reflection could see his counterpart smile fade. Sirius scowled at him but a smile quickly returned to his face.

"To be honest, I wanted to see your reaction when I told you the Potters were not where you thought them to be, but instead have moved."

"You lie!"

His doppelganger smiled and walked away, waving backwards at him. "I do believe that it is time for your punishment my dear clone, if I am not mistaken it should be right about now." Trapped in the mirror Sirius gulped and pounded on the mirror trying to free himself from the Looking Glass's prison. He shouted but knew that he was stuck and that his torment would start soon. A blacken clawed hand tapped his shoulder, and squeezed. Sirius sighed and slowly to turned around to face his torturer. "Please not today," the masked torturer shook his head and grinned. Sirius sighed and followed.

**Teaser of Chapter two**

"Let me count the ways I love you"

The Death Eater stood around the prisoner that knelt before them a leather collar wrapped around his neck, torn rags barely covered his body, and his once beautiful long black hair was now covered in filth. He was beyond recognizance a shadow of himself. Unmasked the Death Eaters laughed at him as Rodolphus stuck him again with his wand with one hand and yanked on his leash with the other.

"Well what should we make the dog do now? Would you like to see him crawl on all four's my love?" Bellatrix grinned as she walked over to the prisoner, grabbing a hold of his thick long hair she pulled his head up.

"Would you do that for me Rod?" she asked staring into the eyes of the prisoner. The prisoner spit in her face.

"Cruico!" Rodolphus screamed. The man screamed in pain, Rodolphus released the spell. "Well dog what do you have to say?" the prisoner breathed heavily and then laughed, "You haven't broken me yet."

"Oh we haven't broken the dog yet?" Bella said in baby talk, and then hit his nose with a newspaper, "You will be housebroken by the time we are finished with you. Where are the Potters?" she asked.

"Go to hell!"

"No bad dog!" Bella slapped his nose again with the newspaper she let go of his hair and walked back to the circle of Death Eaters. "Make the maggot crawl on all four like the dog he is." Bellatrix grinned at her husband, and Rodolphus grinned back at his lovely wife as pointed his wand at the prisoner again.

**Chapter two **

"Let me count the ways I love you" 

The Death Eater stood around the prisoner that knelt before them. A leather collar wrapped around his neck, torn rags barely covered his body, and his once beautiful long black hair was now covered in filth. He was beyond recognition, a shadow of his former self. Unmasked the Death Eaters laughed at him as Rodolphus struck him again with his wand hand, and yanked on his leash with the other. "Well what should we make the dog do now? Would you like to see him crawl on all four's my love?" Bellatrix grinned as she walked over to the prisoner, grabbing a hold of his thick long hair she pulled his head up. "Would you do that for me Rod?" she asked staring into the eyes of the prisoner. The prisoner spit in her face. "Cruico!" Rodolphus screamed. The man screamed in pain, Rodolphus released the spell. "Well dog what do you have to say?" the prisoner breathed heavily and then laughed, "You haven't broken me yet."

"Oh we haven't broken the dog yet?" Bella said in baby talk, and then hit his nose with a newspaper, "You will be housebroken by the time we are finished with you. Where are the Potters?" she asked.

"Go to hell!"

"No bad dog!" Bella slapped his nose again with the newspaper she let go of his hair and walked back to the circle of Death Eaters. "Make the maggot crawl on all four like the dog he is." Bellatrix grinned at her husband, and Rodolphus grinned back at his lovely wife and pointed his wand at the prisoner again. 'Would you like me to hit him again Bella?"

Bellatrix nod her head. "Uh huh."

"Please no more," the prisoner called out coughing out blood

"Oh not so brave anymore are we now?" Rodolphus grin at him.

"Where are the Potters now again?" Bella knelt down brushing his hair.

"…closer," he whispered.

"Yes?" Bella leaned closer to him.

"…closer," she moved closer to him.

"Yes? Where are they?" the prisoner spat in her face. "You're going to pay for that," she yelled and slapped his face. Bellatrix Lestrange started to kick the curled up prisoner in the ribs.

"Enough of that, Bella!" a voice told her from the entrance of the room.

"But you saw what he did to me," the beautiful lady hissed.

"Yes, it seems that our pet still has some life in him, so you should stop before he falls unconscious again."

"Oh and what are you going to do Malfoy if we don't?" Rodolphus asked his arms crossed still holding his wand while he watched his wife kick the prisoner.

"Me? I don't plan on doing anything at all." Lucius Malfoy said loud enough for the Death Eaters in the room who were laughing at the scene to hear. "But he might want to do something to the two of you if he can not talk to him again." Lucius jerked his head to the body that Bellatrix was still kicking. Hearing those words she stopped and looked up at Lucius.

"I don't believe you Lucius."

Lucius grinned at her, "Very well Bella go ahead and see if I am wrong." She stared at the curled up body on the ground and then back at the smiling face of Lucius Malfoy. "I wouldn't keep him waiting too long Bella. We both know how angry he can get if he is kept waiting."

"Very well Rabastan, help Rodolphus carry that scum upstairs to where he is waiting." Bellatrix sighed. The Death Eaters picked up the prisoner and dragged him to where Lucius was waiting.

"End your pain Sirius just gives us the location of the Potters and all of this can be over. Don't make your cousins suffer any more Sirius. Don't you see how much pain Bellatrix and my own wife Narcissa are in?" Lucius whispered in his ear. "Just end the pain Sirius; James and Lily aren't worth this much pain."

"You wouldn't know loyalty if it bit you in the rear Malfoy. I'm no good to you after you found the location of the Potters. I'll go down fighting and in my grave I'll be smiling knowing that it wasn't me who gave you and the rest of the worm's the Potter's location." Sirius spat in Lucius' face.

Lucius' nostrils flared and he smacked Sirius in the face. "Oh but you are wrong dog, we know all about loyalty, but you are just the faithful hound to the end aren't you?"

"Better a faithful hound than what ever spawned you and the rest of them."

Lucius lift his hand up to hit Sirius again.

"Careful Lucius we don't want to keep him waiting now do you?" Sirius smiled at him. Lucius growled and wiped his face clean. "No we don't."

"Well then boys, take me to see the head snake; it's time for me to greet his holiness again. Onward I say ye mules." Sirius motioned for Roldolpus and Rabastan to continue carrying him. Bellatrix smirked at the flaring Lucius as she walked out of the room following her brother-in-law and husband and Sirius.

**Teaser of Chapter Three**

"Meeting the Dark Lord"

Roldolphus and Rabastan Lestrange dragged Sirius upstairs where they shoved him into a large chamber. "Jerks," Sirius growled at them and looked up from his knees to see a figure sitting on a golden scaly-like throne. Trust Lord Voldemort to have an ego, he had to have his own throne? Sirius thought to himself and was surprised that Voldemort wasn't wearing a crown, what with his ego, but he was holding his wand as if it were a scepter, the crown is probably being repaired Sirius thought.

**Sirius chapter three**

"Meeting the Dark Lord"

Roldolphus and Rabastan Lestrange dragged Sirius upstairs where they shoved him into a large chamber. "Jerks," Sirius growled at them and looked up from his knees to see a figure sitting on a golden scaly-like throne. Trust Lord Voldemort to have an ego, he had to have his own throne? Sirius thought to himself and was surprised that Voldemort wasn't wearing a crown, what with his ego, but he was holding his wand as if it were a scepter, the crown is probably being repaired Sirius thought.

"Hello Sirius how are you doing? I hope you are being treated well." Sirius stared at him this wasn't how he had expected the meeting to go, Voldemort was nice to him?

"Well the food isn't bad but the treatment of your guests needs to be worked on."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix called out.

"Stand by the door, Bell until I tell you otherwise," Voldemort roared, Bellatrix whined but obeyed this was the Voldemort that Sirius knew.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it seems that I need to punish some of my servants then," Voldemort glanced at his death eaters who shifted their feet nervously by the door, "I am truly sorry for the treatment they have given you. I assure you that I did not know," he continued as if nothing had happened. Sirius stared at them, so they are playing good cop and bad cop? "Where are the Potters?" Voldemort asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Sirius grinned.

Voldemort smiled back, "so where are they?"

Sirius slowly walked toward the throne as if he were going to whisper the location of the Potter's in Voldemort's ear. Eagerly the Dark Lord leaned forward, like a child waiting for their toy Sirius thought. The Death Eaters by the wall smiled, this was it. Soon the location of the Potter's would be known to them, and the Longbottom's would be next all of the pieces to the puzzles were falling in place. Sirius smiled at Voldemort, he motioned for him to lean forward, and impatiently he tapped his wand in his hand. Sirius then spat in his face, "go to hell!" He shouted. Voldemort backhand him sending him rolling to the ground. The Death Eaters rushed to Sirius's side.

"Leave him!" Voldemort commanded. The enraged Dark Lord shouted. He raised his wand at Sirius, the three servants backed away slowly from their captive not wanting to accidentally get in range of their master's spell. "I have already been there and back again Sirius but you will wish that you were there by the time I am done with you."

"If that means listening to you ramble on and on then I'm already there," Sirius spoke back.

"Insolent dog, bow to your master!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius and watched with ecstasy as the man bowed before him, crying out in pain and convulsing in front of his feet.

"You will feel a hundred deaths dear cousin, your bones will break and heal but you will wish they hadn't. Muscles will tear and organs that you thought weren't important will burst and just when you think you will die, then, and only then will the Dark Lord heal you only to have you face the pain all over from the beginning the next day," Bellatrix whispered in his ear.

Sirius looked at the tears flowing from his eyes or was it blood he didn't know, "I know nothing," he managed to growl.

"Your cousin is strong," Rabastan mumbled his arms crossed as he leaned against the door. The three servants had been taking turns whispering in Sirius ear while the Dark Lord sat on his throne, his wand pointed at the whimpering figure on the ground as he cast spell after spell on the broken body of Sirius Black.

"I am growing bored of this Sirius; all you have to do is tell me the location of the Potters. No one would blame you if you do, not Remus, James, or Peter. They would have been broken a long time ago, end the pain Sirius." Voldemort hissed at the lump on the ground.

"I know nothing," the body managed to croak. The Death Eaters shook their head how the animagus was resisting their master they did not know. Some were questioning if Sirius was telling the truth, could he not know the location of the Potters and all of this was for nothing?

"Very well maybe if I transmutate your body I might get results," Voldemort whispered, Sirius cried knowing what was coming.

"Please no," he tried to say he had felt the torment of the Death Eaters but compare to Voldemort it was nothing, their strongest spells didn't even come close to his weakest. Sirius screamed with pain as his bones shattered and shifted to form new ones, Voldemort was painfully transforming him into what he didn't know. It felt like Voldemort was twisting his body until it ripped. He screamed and cried out as his bones were broken, dislocated and then snapped into new places. Lucius coughed interrupting the torture and Sirius could have kissed Malfoy on his lips.

"What is it Malfoy?" Voldemort asked not looking up from his toying with Sirius.

"Sorry to interrupt my lord but Black is in the mirror again."

"This had better be good or else," Voldemort growled. "Take a break dog, your pain might be over today." Malfoy looked at the lump on the ground and shook his head he did not want to be in the Black's place at all. Sirius cried and Malfoy felt a little bit sorry for him he wasn't sure if Black was wishing for the pain to end, feeling sorry for himself, or what. Malfoy shivered and followed his master out of the chamber.

**Teaser of Chapter Four**

"Mirrors don't lie"

"This has better be good," Lord Voldemort growled as he followed Lucious Malfoy outside the chamber the dark lord paused and turned Malfoy. "What did Black say?" he asked. "He did not tell me in his owl master," Lucious plead, "shall I send the owl back master?" Malfoy asked but Voldemort shook his head. "No I will deal with Black now the owl would just take too long; this has better be good Black should have known better or else I will make him pay."

**Sirius chapter four**

"Mirrors don't lie"

"This has better be good," Lord Voldemort growled as he followed Lucious Malfoy outside the chamber the dark lord paused and turned Malfoy. "What did Black say?" he asked. "He did not tell me in his owl master," Lucious plead, "shall I send the owl back master?" Malfoy asked but Voldemort shook his head. "No I will deal with Black now the owl would just take too long; this has better be good Black should have known better or else I will make him pay."

Lucious didn't say anything as he led his master down the stairs of the Riddle mansion he didn't want to interrupt Voldemort's thoughts and enrage him any further. The two entered a maze like hallway taking left and right turns that gave Malfoy headaches afterwards. Finally he was relived when they reached a closed seal door enchanted with runes that only Voldemort know how to disenchant. The Dark Lord mumbled something; Malfoy tried to listen but couldn't hear the exact words.

The door must have heard Voldermort for the runes started to slide down the door as if they were made from water and vanished. Voldemort turned to look at Malfoy grinning at him, "Did you get a good earful?" he asked. Knowing that his death eaters wanted to know what secrets lay beyond the door. "Guard the door Malfoy while I talk to the anti-magus Black and send a flare to Bellatrix and the others I want someone guarding Black." The dark lord told him as he entered the chamber. Malfoy tried to peak inside but he was only able to see that the room was pitch black and he wondered what was so secretaries about the room as the door slammed shut behind his master. The runes seemed to crawl back up the door like snakes and then retained their shapes; Malfoy wondered why the dark lord wanted him to guard the door if the glyphs were able to protect themselves.

Candles lit the room up after the door had closed behind Voldemort, the dark lord stood in a small room between two lit candlesticks with snakes coiled around them. A full length body mirror stood in front of him hanging on the wall. Small images of snakes decorated the outside of the mirror, Voldemort touched one of them and the snakes begun to move creating runes of powers. Voldemort touched and read the runes, the mirror begun to shimmer and glow then it started to stop pulsing. Voldemort smiled at his reflection. "Well?" he asked his doppelganger. "Master I have good news," the doppelganger said as it shifted into Sirius Black. "Excellent Regulas," Voldemort congratulated him. Regulas Black smiled back.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Teaser of Chapter Five**

"Untitled at this moment"

Voldemort smiled at his doppelganger spy Regulas Black who had been pretending to be his brother Sirius Black these last past months. "I trust that you have good news for me?" Voldemort asked the mirror. "Very good master," Regulas-Sirius told him smiling back. "Excellent, do you have the location of the Potters?" Voldemort asked rubbing his hands together. Regulas looked nervous, "um no master," he said in a sad tone. "What?" Voldemort growled at him failing was not an option. "I have…" Regulas protested. Voldemort drew his wand. "I have made the Potters chose Peter as their secret keeper," Regulas spitted out quickly his words overlapping on another as the fear sunk into him.


End file.
